A Soft Brown
by LilMissDarkMind
Summary: written for Voldyismyfather's mistletoe kisses challenge! Category: Slytherin/Gryffindor pairing.


A Soft Brown

Hermione Granger sat under her favorite tree just on the edge of the forbidden forest, watching the boy she was suppose to hate, from across the snow covered ground, Draco Malfoy. Why was she suppose to hate him? It just didn't make sense, its not like he's evil like senior Malfoy or anything. She was wearing all white and blended into the scenery, which was good, she didn't want Draco to know she was watching him, but more importantly, she didn't want _him_ to see _her._

She didn't understand why she was so inclined to watch the Slytherin boy, maybe he looked different? She stared a little harder and then he turned around looking up the tree she was under, she caught her breath in her throat when she saw he was smiling, a _real smile,_ not a smirk. She wasn't sure why but when he didn't look arrogant or cruel he was very alluring. Now It was her 6th year and she would swear when she saw him in prefect meetings and he glanced at her, there was kindness in his eyes for a second before it would be gone and he would scowl at her again.

' get a grip Hermione,' she chided herself. 'It's probably nothing'

"If things were different," Draco said to himself, "I'd probably even be friends with them. I hate my father, I hope that scum dies in pain for everything he did to my mother." He didn't sound mad just regretful. "that bastard even stole my chances with the girl I have loved since 2rd year. She probably hates me. I would hate me too. I vow to be nicer to her." He looked like he was in pain then touched his left forearm and before disappearing whispered "I love you Her-" and was just gone. He disappeared.

Hermione sat on the ground in shock. What had Malfoy been going on about? She shook her head puzzled. She didn't like not knowing things but figured shed find out later, now she had to go to Dumbledore's festivity speech. Even though she heard it every single year it never got old.

As she walked into the great hall she couldn't get Malfoy out of her head. Where was he? Why does she even care? She wasn't sure but for some reason thought it was serious and that he was in trouble. She just couldn't get rid of the feeling that he needed her.

"WELCOME BACK" Dumbledore's voice rang out across the whole hall. "I hope you all enjoyed your break! As per usual, I have a few announcements to make. As you all know the forbidden forest is off limits, just because it looks different, its not" his eyes were sparkling like he was telling himself a joke. "also we will be decorating for Christmas, as you guys have gotten back from thanksgiving break, we are ready to decorate! Hagrid here has been growing mistletoe and there will be plenty of that beautiful plant decorating the castle! If you would like to help speak to your prefects or head boy/girl" Hagrid smiled broadly and Dumbledore said "now lets eat! Tuck in!"

Hermione couldn't focus on much of what Dumbledore had said. Mistletoe, prefects, Draco's sexy smile, Hagrid…. What? Draco's sexy smile? What was wrong with her! She was defiantly going crazy.

She didn't notice what she was eating either she just had to hurry up so she could help Hagrid, she needed some busy work to help her keep her mind off of things. When she finished she asked Hagrid where the mistletoe was and he said it was out behind his hut.

She ran outside to his hut and magically binded the plants together and then levitated the bundle to the front of the school and unbound it. She began to take them apart and hang them up from ceilings and doorways every five feet down all the halls and even made them alternate colors of the four house's plus purple. She made it so it would be green, red, purple and brown stripes, yellow, and then blue. she just repeated that pattern throughout the entire castle. Once she had finished that she took the rest of the mistletoe and made a string of a ribbon looking plant and hung it in the great hall so it looped down every now and then.

"There. It's finished" A voice said "It's almost as beautiful as you Hermione, did you do the entire castle by yourself? I liked the green and red next to each other."

Hermione spun around. "Oh!" she gasped. "Malfoy? Uhm. Thank you."

Draco could see a look in her eye, she knew something, but she was frustrated because she didn't know everything she wanted. 'Hermione, I just want you to not hate me. I'm in love with you.' He thought desperately. He knew she wouldn't forgive him that fast. Probably not even at all.

"hey, ill see you in the halls and in history tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione. Sweet dreams love."

Hermione stood staring blankly. ' was he talking about me near the forest?' she thought, ' no he couldn't have!' No one ever knew but Hermione had liked Draco since last year. That was the year he acted strange, it was her 5th year and she knew something was different about him. Like he was fighting against someone. That was when she would notice the glances, he looked at her weirdly sometimes, not in a bad way. Just as if he was trying to figure her out.

Draco woke up and ran to the great hall as he peeked in he saw her looking off into space with a dreamy look where he normally sat. Draco knew Potter saw this but said nothing. Ron, as always, was oblivious. As Hermione got up to leave, Draco ran to the history corridor and leaned casually under the brown and purple striped mistletoe. It was a good thing there was no other students around to see Draco because he forgot to put on his concealment charm this morning. He saw her walking toward the room in which he was casually leaning on next to the door and she had her nose stuck in her book like her typical self, so she didn't notice him until she ran into him.

"Draco!" Hermione said shocked, "Oh no! who did this to you?" she demanded as she lightly touched the side of his face where there were bruises. There were spells to heal cuts but bruises were harder. She was looking up at him with her lip pouted out slightly and he grabbed his wand and covered them up. She didn't move her hand. "Draco, please tell me now"

"Hermione, its only a scratch, ill be fine." He looked down into her soft brown eyes and the caring compassionate look was gone, she was mad now. She gripped his head in both hands and said "no it is not a scratch Draco. It's a bloody beating." Her eyes flashed with anger, he could feel her angry heat rolling off with sharp waves of animosity. "I swear to Merlin if I get a hold of who did this to you I will kill them" she just realized the truth of her words. If someone had hurt Draco she knew she would avada kadavra their butts. She just didn't fully know why she felt that way.

He put one hand on her waist and whispered in her ear "babe I will explain everything later, but for now…."

That was when a group of giggly 4th year Hufflepuff's came by and one of them said "Kiss Her!" which started a chant of "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Draco leaned down and kissed her pouty lips. There was a shock and Hermione reeled away from the electric spark that had just shocked her lip, with her eyes wide. Then she did something Draco had wanted but didn't expect. Just as Harry and Ron rounded the corner, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He gripped her waist and kissed back.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERMIONE?" Ron screamed at her. Harry grabbed him and pulled him back saying "Mate, calm down, ill explain later, just don't over-react."

Ron knew arguing would be pointless but still was pretty pissed. He shoved past the Hufflepuff's and into the history class.

"Ill see you later Hermione," Draco said " Potter, thanks for understanding" he walked down the corridor after giving Hermione one more peck.

She giggled "ok Drake, I want explanations later too" she added seriously.

"just because I understand it doesn't mean I'm happy" Harry said "I'm glad your happy Hermione" he followed Ron into the class. Handing Hermione a note as he passed.

_Malfoy is a spy for us, he joined us in his fifth year due to his mothers life being in danger and wanting no part in Lucius's life. I trusted him since then, and I've noticed your looks at each other. I really am happy for you. Ill let him explain everything else later. I couldn't tell you guys because Dumbledore swore me to secrecy, but I figure its time for you to know now._

_P.S Ron doesn't know either. But if he's your friend he'll back off._

This year was defiantly looking better for Hermione.

She looked above her and saw the purple and brown mistletoe.

"Well, red and green mixed together do make a soft brown" she mused

* * *

Slytherin/Gryffindor Pairing


End file.
